


Letters

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Promised Day, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week, Royai kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy is in Ishval and he's missing his family. Royai and Royai OC kid
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rush for Royai Day and for Royai Week Day 1 prompt Letters.

**Letters**

Roy wiped away the sweat from his brow. No matter how many times he returned to Ishval, the heat was unbearable. Like the flames of hell being hot on his heels. Sand was everywhere too. Impossible to wash off. It was a reminder that he would never be able to atone for his sins. 

His uniform was soaked through after the day and he was looking forward to returning to the little cottage that he and Havoc were staying in. Breda and Fuery had the adjoining cottage. Normally, the three boys would be in one and he and Riza would have the other. This time, he left her back in East City with their young daughter. He missed them terribly already.

The trip had not been planned and it came at the worst possible time for the Mustangs. Still, it was unavoidable. The latest envoy that Grumman had appointed to the region had made several missteps, and Roy had an established working relationship with the elders in the area. Grumman insisted that he would be able to smooth things over. They may not like him but they did respect him and believe his sincerity. The irony was not lost on Roy. 

”Sir!” 

He turned to see a panting Fuery running after him waving an envelope. He waited for the younger man to catch up and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers.

”Sorry, sir, I meant to give you this letter before you left for the evening.” Fuery handed him the letter. 

”What’s the rush-” Roy recognised the script on the envelope. ”Ah, Fuery, thank you.”

Panting now, Fuery just nodded. 

Grinning, Roy walked to the cabin feeling rejuvenated. Riza had written him a letter. He would have to tease her about how she couldn’t bear to be without him. 

####  
  
  
  


Back in his small spartan room, Roy tore open the envelope. Inside, there were two folded letters and a photograph. Carefully he took out the photograph of his smiling wife and his daughter grinning cheekily. Warmth spread through his chest. 

_I love them so much_ , he thought. 

He could tell one of the letters was from his daughter by the crayon drawing on the back. It was a picture of him and he chuckled. He took off his shoes and lay back on the bed to read the letters from his two favourite girls. 

He opened his daughter’s first. Her handwriting was getting better. 

_To Daddy._

_It’s me. Tess._

Roy shook his head. She was adorable.

_Mommy told me to write you a letter because I am sad that you have to go to work far away. She said my letter might get there before you. Trains are cool but not as magic as letters._

His heart ached. 

”I miss you too, baby,” he whispered.

_Mommy’s belly is getting bigger. She says the baby is looking forward to meeting us. I am going to be a good big sister._

He hated having to leave Riza behind, pregnant and alone. It was going to be the longest few weeks. He had wanted someone to stay with her while he was gone but Riza had just rolled her eyes and told him to stop overreacting. 

_Come home soon Daddy._

_I love you._

_Tess_

He smiled and read it through a second time. 

Once he was finished, he opened the other letter.

_Dear Roy,_

_I hope you’re not being reckless._

He snorted. Typical Riza. 

_While I trust the boys to look after you, I worry that you won’t listen to them. They’re pretty smart. You should know as you hired them._

A chuckle escaped him. 

_I hate that I can’t be there with you. I know how hard it is for you. The memories. The spent blood. The guilt for our crimes. We have a goal. It will take time and we have to find the courage to continue no matter what. It’s the least that we owe them._

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he closed his eyes for a moment. Riza, as always, seemed to know when he needed her strength and resolve the most. He opened them again and continued to read.

_When things get hard, just remember you have us to come home to. We miss you. Poor Tess had a little cry after school. She really is a Daddy’s girl. I think writing the letter cheered her up._

It had certainly cheered him up. 

_Just so you know, I read her letter. Roy, I know what you’re thinking. There’s no need to panic about getting home. Our little one has no intention of coming for another few months. I’m not as big as the house yet. Despite what Tess may be implying._

He snorted. 

_Don’t worry, there’s loads of time._

Logically he knew that but he couldn’t stop worrying when he was so far away. Catalina may not have moved in but she had promised to keep an eye on her. 

_I love you, Roy, and I’ll see you soon._

_Yours, forever and always._

_Riza_

A huge smile on his face, he resolved to call home the following evening before Tess went to bed. He almost missed the postscript.

_Please don’t leave your back wide open, sir._

Roy laughed, loud and bellyaching. The door burst open. Havoc stood there, dressed only in pajama pants. 

”You all right, sir. I wasn’t sure if you were laughing or crying.”

Roy wiped the tears from his eyes. ”Both, Havoc. I just got two wonderful letters.” 

Havoc arched an eyebrow. ”You’ve got it bad, sir.”

No, he had it good. Roy put the letters along with the photo into the inside pocket of the fresh uniform. He would be ready to face another day with his girls close to his heart. A little bit of light. He thought he didn’t mind the heat so much. After all, it meant the sun was shining. 

Fin  
  



End file.
